Dead Bolt
by Masamune Reforged
Summary: Heero gets a visitor late at night, but will he let him in? Maybe some shounen-ai. Duo and Heero.


Dead Bolt

A Gundam Wing fanfiction

by Masamune Reforged

Warning: None? Maybe some shounen-ai. Heero and Duo.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Do't make money off them. Purely for entertainment's sake.

There came a knock.

Heero blinked at the computer screen, then turned his head towards the door. He frowned and considered ignoring it.

The knock came again, a rhythmic: knock, knock-knock, knock knock.

Heero's frown deepened and he stood up from his desk chair. He picked up the pistol laying next to his open laptop, the only source of light in the dark room. As he walked over to the door, he let his finger slide over the slight groove of the weapon's safety—a sheer matter of habit, considering he always kept it free. He kept his hand around the gun's hold as he slid the barrel into the back of his pants.

There were only two people who would come knocking on his door. The rhythm of the light rasps eliminated one of those possibilities. The gun was a necessary precaution for the other.

Heero undid the first lock, then the second. He pulled open the door only slightly, the light from the hallway making him squint. The Gundanium chain dead bolt he'd installed wouldn't have allowed for it to open much further.

Mischievous, dark blue eyes met his. "Hey," their owner said casually.

"What do you want?" Heero asked. He positioned his body so no vital points were exposed. The hand not on the gun held the door's handle, ready to slam it at a moment's notice.

"Not much." Those eyes seemed to sparkle. "You've been skipping class, so I thought maybe something was up." Duo left a pause that Heero made no effort to bridge. The smirk on the braided boy's face seemed to grow slightly. "You mind if I come in?" he asked.

"Yes," Heero answered immediately. Letting this one get any closer would be dangerous.

"Heh." The smirk spread into a dazzling, impish smile. "Should of expected that from you." Duo shifted his weight onto his back foot, his hands loose at his sides He gave the deceptive appearance of one at complete ease, but Heero could read those eyes.

A minute passed. Duo stayed like that, smiling devilishly at him from out in the hallway. "What do you want?" Heero asked again. He was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Like I said, nothing really," Duo spoke through his smile like a cat purring at its prey. "You haven't come to class recently, and I haven't seen you around for the past couple of days. Thought maybe you'd died or something."

"I've been busy," Heero allowed. High level Earth Sphere Alliance registries didn't hack themselves. Besides, he'd always be able to forge any test grades he would ever need for future infiltration missions. More importantly, Heero was considering the possible reasons why this one, the one who called himself Duo Maxwell, would have any interest in what he did here at this school. Had someone given Duo orders to keep an eye on him?

"You don't need to scowl at me like that." Duo dropped the smile, but the smirk remained, as if it were his natural face. "And you don't need that gun. I'm not here for that kind of thing." Despite his best effort, Heero felt himself tense at this last comment, and Duo broke into a laugh, stepping back slightly and raising his hands as if to show he was unarmed. "Hey, hey, same team, same team!"

Waving his hands now, Duo continued with that soft laugh, and Heero felt the temperature in his blood rise a few degrees. Duo broke his laugh for a few words, "I just felt like saying hi."

Heero could not accept these words at face value, and he was at a loss as to interpret what they might really quantify. After he let Duo finish his brief laugh, Heero said in a low voice, "You just did. So are you done now?"

Duo's smirk fell, and his entire body language seemed to change. Heero felt as if he were suddenly stepping on pins. "Seems so," Duo said, the first time Heero had heard him speak without the glint of humor in his voice.

But despite his words, Duo did not turn to walk away. He seemed to still be waiting for something.

Heero looked into his eyes. The face around them was remarkably pretty, but those eyes held years and experiences that he recognized all too well as ugly and hard things, full of bitter pain and silent ire, perhaps a hint of madness as well. Heero fought down the involuntary urge to shiver, although it was something beyond seeing these things that almost caused him to do so.

After what felt like a long time, and fully knowing he'd need to be the one to issue the final word, Heero said, "Goodnight then."

Duo did not smile or move. His eyes remained as they had been. " 'night," he replied.

Heero took a step back and closed the door.

-end Dead Bolt

Note: Guess this would be set fairly early in the show around the time Heero and Duo are attending one of those stupid schools on Earth. Had the sudden urge to write something somewhat grounded in the anime for a change. I probably botched the characters. No smut either. Maybe I'm sick? Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Feedback would be great. Also, I've gotten into rows with this before, but what color are Duo's eyes? I've had people bite my head off over both the dark blue and violet descriptions...

MasamuneehsAThotmail


End file.
